Hoshiko Hisakawa
Hoshiko Hisakawa(久川星子 Hisakawa Hoshiko) Is a fanmade Star Twinkle Pretty Cure character made by CureFlora0909. Her alter ego is Cure Comet. Personality Hoshiko is kind, smart, honest, and resourceful. She is a little clumsy but is very flexible. Hoshiko is a very creative and curious girl. She loves studying space. Hoshiko tries her best in any circumstance, pursues her goals, and can be stubborn at times. Some of her hobbies are painting, dancing, singing, and gymnastics. Appearance Hoshiko has strawberry-blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a white shirt and a light pink skirt with white flowers and a light pink bow in the back. She wears black leggings and light pink shoes. She wears her hair in pigtails with wisps. Cure Comet has long strawberry-blond hair tinted pink at the ends and stars attached to the ends of her hair. She has dark blue eyes. Cure comet has a white and pink top with white puffed sleeves. Her skirt has two layers. The first layer is white with light pink lines and a light pink bow in the back. The second is white with ruffles. Cure Comet has light pink boots with gold stars on them and a choker with a star on it. History Backstory Ever since she was little, Hoshiko wanted to be an astronaut going to the moon. She loves to look at constellations. Hoshiko always slept out on her balcony with a sleeping bag except for rainy days. Meeting the Cures One day before bed, Hoshiko was looking at the stars when she saw what looked like a shooting star. Hoshiko did not believe it was a shooting star so the next day she was up early and did some calculations to see where the supposed shooting star landed. After lunch, she went to the place her calculations told her the "shooting star" had landed. Hoshiko then saw a rocket. She went inside and saw four girls. When she said "Hi" they all turned to her and freaked out. Hoshiko did not know what to do and then asked if it could take off. Then a pink haired girl had lied that they were trying to make a rocket. Hoshiko believed the lie and asked if she could help make it. After looking for the materials and not finding them she went back to the rocket and the girls were not there. Becoming a Pretty Cure Hoshiko goes stargazing one night and meets a girl named Kumiko Shimizu, who was trying to make a map of the stars. Hoshiko decided to try to help, but the girl said that she had to make it alone. Hoshiko followed the girl every night and after the next couple of days the girls became friends and Kumiko soon gave up and let Hoshiko help. After the next few days two other girls had found them working on the maps on a hill one night and tried to help as well, so Kumiko gives them the supplies. The girls helped out and got closer to their dream. Serenity and Vega hear a noise and quietly leave, But Hoshiko noticed that they were gone. Hoshiko goes into the woods trying to find them. Then she saw the Pretty Cure and Kitsudeme fighting! Kitsudeme had trapped Fuwa in a capsule! Cure Astro quietly said that she didn't want to disturb Hoshiko and Kumiko's quality time together... that Kitsudeme can't disturb the peaceful stargazing time that they have. Kitsudeme then put the capsule down. Hoshiko then ran to the capsule and tried to pick the lock. Half way done everyone notices that she was there. Kitsudeme then remembered hearing Cure Astro quietly say that Hoshiko and Kumiko were stargazing together nearby. Kitsudeme came to the conclusion that this spectator trying to help was Hoshiko, and Kumiko was just through the woods, waiting. Kitsudeme then threatened to go to Kumiko and kill her and destroy everything. Hoshiko just finished freeing Fuwa had ran and jumped in front of him, blocking his exit. Hoshiko said that she would protect them all. The stars, the maps, everything! She yells that she won't let him ruin all her friends work, that she would defend the maps and her friends! Then Fuwa generated the transformation items and Hoshiko grabbed them instantly. She then transformed into Cure Comet! She uses her attack, Comet Blast, and defeats the Nottorei and Kitsudeme retreats. Meeting Selene Kaguya Hoshiko is leaving art club one day. She is walking down the hallway when she bumps into a girl. The girl drops all of her stuff that she was carrying and Hoshiko helps the girl collect her stuff. She tries to be friendly and introduces herself. The other girl responds by telling Hoshiko her name, Kaguya Selene. Selene thanked Hoshiko and is about to leave, but then Hoshiko asks the girl if she wants to go shopping with her. She tells Selene that she really wants to get to know her better, and so Selene says yes. The two girls have a great time and really bond over the experience. And both of the girls not only had fun, but also learned some interesting things about each other. Relationships * [[Katsuro Hisakawa|'Katsuro Hisakawa']] * [[Rei Hisakawa|'Rei Hisakawa']] * [[Chiaki Hoshikuzu|'Chiaki Hoshikuzu']] * [[Koharu Hoshiya|'Koharu Hoshiya']] * [[Kumiko Shimizu|'Kumiko Shimizu']] * [[Takahashi Deneb|'Deneb Takahashi']](Oc by Fynxfan) * [[Kita Eirene|'Eirene Kita']](Oc by HoshinaStar) * [[Ella Marie|'Ella Marie']](Oc by Pretty Force) * [[Hoshigawa Emiru|'Emiru Hoshigawa']](Oc by StarPrecure) * [[Hoshina Esther|'Esther Hoshina']](Oc by CureKaguya) * [[Gamizu Heidi|'Heidi Gamizu']](Oc by CureShiningSong) * [[Hoshimiya Miku|'Hoshimiya Miku']](Oc by CureShiningSong) * [[Celeste De Luna|'Luna Celest']](Oc by CureShiningSong) * [[Hoshiwa Mirai|'Mirai Hoshiwa']](Oc by StarPrecure) * [[Kaguya Selene|'Selene Kaguya']](Oc by CureKaguya) * [[Niku Serenity|'Serenity Niku']](Oc by CureShiningSong) * [[Akarui Sora|'Sora Akarui']](Oc by Cure Coco-Chan) * [[Tsukiko Kaguya|'Kaguya Tsukiko']](Oc by CureElena) * [[Shinseichiri Vega|'Vega Shinseichiri']](Oc by Fynxfan) * [[Aihoshime Yume|'Yume Aihoshime']](Oc by MagicalEma) * Hikaru Hoshina * Lala Hagoromo * Elena Amamiya * Madoka Kaguya * [[Fuwa|'Fuwa']] * Prunce Cure Comet "A shooting star in the sky! Cure Comet!" ― Cure Comet's Catchphrase Cure Comet is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshiko. To transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Hoshiko’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Hoshiko to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her. Hoshiko presses her pen against the pendant and starts to sing and dance. The outlines of stars form around Hoshiko's hands and becomes her gloves. While doing a back flip the outlines of stars form around her feet and become her boots. Hoshiko once again presses her pen against her pendant, creating a light pink wave. Hoshiko draws a few lines that form into an outline of a dress and Hoshiko jumps inside, creating her dress and leggings. Hoshiko jumps and her hair becomes longer. The outlines of stars form around each of the few bunches of hair and become stars. Hoshiko presses her pen against her pendant one last time and the pendant is merged with the dress. Hoshiko touches her pen against her ears and earrings appear. Hoshiko jumps into the air and her bow in the back of her dress appears. Then Hoshiko's Star Color Pen flies into its pouch. Hoshiko stops singing and dancing to say her catchphrase and then strikes a pose. Attacks * [[Comet Blast|'Comet Blast']]' '- Cure Comet's first attack. This attack can only be performed with the Star Color Pendant. ** Pegasus Comet Blast '- An upgrade to Cure Comet's first attack, Comet Blast. This attack can only be performed with the Pegasus Princess Star Color Pen and the Star Color Pendant. * [[Comet Shooting Star|'Comet Shooting Star]]' '- * [[North Star Ascension|'North Star Ascension']]' '- An attack Cure Comet performs alongside Cure Astro, Cure Nebula, and Cure Rocket. To perform this attack, she needs the North Star Compass. Etymology Hoshiko - means Star, Child. Hisakawa - means long time ago, river, stream. Comet - Comets are cosmic snowballs of frozen gases, rock and dust that orbit the Sun. Songs Solos Group Songs * Color Charge! Trivia * Hoshiko is the third member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. * Hoshiko's birthday is December 30th, which means her star symbol is Capricorn. * Hoshiko's symbol is the star. * Most of Hoshiko's pictures are made from Hikaru Hoshina. * Hoshiko's vocal range is Soprano. * Hoshiko is part of an art club * Hoshiko takes jazz dance * Hoshiko takes gymnastics Gallery Hoshiko Hisakawa.png|Hoshiko Winter Outfit Profile Glitter Cure Cure Commet.png|Cure Comet Profile Glitter Cure Hoshiko Hisakawa (Bed).png|Hoshiko Hisakawa Night Gown Profile ♡Hoshiko-Chan♡ (winter).png|Hoshiko Winter Outfit Profile(by CureKaguya) ♡Hoshiko-Chan♡ (summer).png|Hoshiko Summer Outfit Profile(by CureKaguya) 2019_04_13_Kleki (2).png|Cure Comet Profile Hoshiko and Cure Comet Profile.png|Hoshiko and Cure Comet Profile Hoshiko in her school uniform.png|Hoshiko School Uniform Profile Hoshikowinter.jpeg|Hoshiko Winter Outfit Profile Black and White HoshikowinterColor.jpeg|Hoshiko Winter Outfit Profile Colored Hoshiko fan art.jpg|Hoshiko fan art by CureShiningSong IMG 2553.JPG|Hoshiko makes a wish on the shooting star in STPCOC01 black and white IMG 2558.JPG|Hoshiko makes a wish on the shooting star in STPCOC01 colored 2019 05 26 Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko wishes on the shooting star in STPCOC01 digital art STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko preparing to stargaze.png|Hoshiko and Kumiko preparing to stargaze in STPCOC04 2019_04_02_Kleki.png|Hoshiko Receives her Star Color Pen and Pendant 2019 03 25 Kleki (1).png|Hoshiko's Star Color pen 2019_03_25_Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pen With Star Hoshiko's Star Color Pendant.png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pendant 2019_04_06_Kleki (4).png|Hoshiko's Star color Pendants top pops off 2019 03 25 Kleki.png|Hoshiko waving her star color pen zoomed in STPC Fanmade Color Charge Hoshiko waving her Star Color Pen.png|Hoshiko waving her Star Color Pen zoomed in (By CureShiningSong) 2019_04_06_Kleki (8).png|Hoshiko waving her star color pen 2019_04_06_Kleki (7).png|Hoshiko about to insert her pen into her pendant 2019_04_06_Kleki (5).png|Hoshiko Inserts her Star Color Pen into her Star Color Pendant 2019_04_06_Kleki (3).png|Hoshiko draws a star in front of her Hoshiko holding her star color pendant.png|Hoshiko Holding Her Star Color Pendant 2019_04_06_Kleki (6).png|Hoshiko Touches her Pen against her Pendant 2019_04_06_Kleki (9).png|Hoshiko starting to transform 2019_04_12_Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko Close up transforming 2019_05_16_Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pen flies into her pouch with backround 2019_05_16_Kleki (1).png|Hoshiko's Star Color Pen flies into her pouch with white backround 327E6FD3-EC49-44A5-8A82-C8C4AB91618B.jpeg|Cure Comet after her transformation(by CureShiningSong) STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko turn to see the stars.png|STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko turn to see the stars(by CureKaguya) ♡Hoshiko-Chan♡ shocked.png|Hoshiko Shocked(by CureKaguya) ♡Hoshiko-Chan♡ shocked icon.png|Hoshiko Shocked Icon(by CureKaguya) Hoshiko and Selene at the shopping district..png|Hoshiko and Selene Kaguya(Oc by CureKaguya) at the shopping district 301C6F9F-F745-4B19-8538-50E6DAD420A0.jpeg|Hoshiko hiding the twinkle book from Miku(Oc by CureShiningSong)(by CureShiningSong STPCOC All the cures.jpg|The Oc Squad D63D8FA2-B0D7-495B-A67C-5B6DC11834B8.jpeg|The Cures in school(by CureShiningSong) Untitled62.png|Hoshiko, Serenity, and Mirai looking at space(By StarPrecure) Untitled67.png|Oc squad group transformation(By StarPrecure) 2019 05 12 Kleki (2).png|Hoshiko Fanart by Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:Stub Category:White Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:User:CureFlora0909 Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Article Stubs Category:Female Category:Females Category:Ocs Category:Article Stub